Pieces of the Realms
by Whitherfang
Summary: As we all know, Spyro saved the world and pulled it back together. But, what if he only saved it from being completely destroyed and had not pulled the realms together again? Well, here is one dragon's ambitious and dangerous journey to finish the job. But, what if it isn't just the world's pieces that he puts together? What if there was something worse than Malefor?
1. Prologue

**Okay, well this would be my first "The Legend of Spyro" story, but rest assured, I have won many awards at my school for writing, which leads me to believe that I might, by chance, be a good writer. I've loved the Spyro Legends since I was very young and own many games. About 15 I believe, including The original PS1, and gameboy advanced series'.**

**I changed this from when I orginally put up the story, thanks to my one and only reviewer. So, now it has Spyro and Cynder waking from... Oops! I said too much! Just start reading.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Spyro." Something whispered in his head, "Spyro wake up!"

Spyro shot up in a flash and immediately looked around frantically for Ignitus. "Ignitus!" Spyro called out, "Ignitus is that you?!"

"Yes, my young dragon. I am here, just... not in the way you'd expect me to be."

For the first time Spyro realized that the voice was in his head. _But that couldn't be possible, _Spyro thought, _Ignitus can't talk to me in my mind. Unless... No that can't be right._

"Yes, Spyro. I am the new chronicler." Ignitus said, reading Spyro's thoughts.

"But- No that isn't true." Spyro said to himself, "I'm just hallucinating."

"Spyro, you may refuse to believe me, but deep down you know it's true." The voice paused, "But you need to wake Cynder and get out of there now, then contemplate whether or not I am real or your imagination. I sense evil down there."

For the first time, Spyro took in his surroundings. He tried to recall how he'd gotten there. _There was the fight with... Malefor! That's it! And... the giant golem destroying the world. And me and Cynder stopping Malefor... and then... _

\]=[-p09Yes! That's it! I stopped the world from being completely torn apart! Ow...

Spyro cringed as he remembered the pain he went through._ That hurt a lot. My spirit being torn from my body._ Then his eyes came across Cynder.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled. He ran over to her and checked for that familiar movement of her chest going up and down. He didn't see anything. He became frantic. Spyro put his ear to her chest, hoping for a pulse.

Thud thud... Thud thud... Thud thud...

Thank the ancestors.

Spyro thought. _Don't know what I would've done if she... Happy thoughts._

"Spyro!" Ignitus said, "You need to hurry up and get out of there!"

Spyro nodded even though Ignitus probably couldn't see it. He leaned down to Cynder's ear, "Cynder. Wake up." She didn't move. Spyro got his ice breath ready. He started to lay down a thin layer of frost over Cynder. She shuddered, then her eyes fluttered open.

She started to stand up. Spyro put a paw on her, "Take it slow. There's no telling how long we've been like this."

Cynder nodded. She stretched out her back legs and her tail. Then she partially stood up and stretched out her front legs like a cat. Then she said, "Do you know how long we've been asleep?"

"No," Spyro responded, "but-"

"Two weeks." Ignitus said, tapping into both of their minds, "That's how long it took to find you."

The two dragons nodded. Then Cynder asked another question, "Do you know a way out?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find one." The dragons looked around. Then both of their heads saw the hole in the ceiling, shining light out of it.

"Well," Cynder said, "I guess that answers my question." Then the dragons stretched out their long unused wings and flapped towards the hole in the ceiling. When they reached the top, Spyro couldn't but feel relieved to leave that place. And he could almost swear that he felt a bit happier and not so depressed. But he didn't have time to think about that, for outside that cold and dreary place was a whole different world from the one he knew. Instead of seeing a vast area of landscape, he saw pieces of land and earth floating about the air.

**5 years later**

Spyro and Cynder sat together in one of the last remaining dragon egg temples, tails entwined. The temple they were in was very ancient, presumably one of the first, and was very unkempt. Vines and various other plants grew around pillars and up walls. Most of the temple stone was eroded. And dragon runes, the ancient style of dragon writing, was beautifuly etched into the walls and floors, making it look more like an ancient library than temple.

Spyro was engulfed in complete curiosity from horn to tailblade, his wandering eyes not laying rest on any part of the temple for more than a few seconds. "It's facinating, isn't it." Spyro said with awe. His voice was deeper than when he was fifteen.

"What is?" Cynder replied with a smile.

"That we may be sitting in the exact same spots that our ancestors did before us." Cynder simply nodded. She was more facinated with the egg they had discovered. In the center of the room in the temple, lay an egg that was enchanted with magic beyond recognition. When Cynder had first tried to touch it, her paw was pushed away by an unseen force, sort of like the way two negative charged magnets were pushed away. So, of course, Spyro had to try it himself, and he ended up being hurled out of the temple entrance, steaming, and partially electrocuted. They didn't touch it after that. The egg was a grayish color, with the slightest hint of blue, or maybe that was the magical barrier protecting it.

The dragons soon became restless just sitting there, so they decided to go for a little flight. That went well. Spyro challenged Cynder to a race, and as soon as she accepted, Spyro darted off towards the goal line. It didn't take Cynder long to catch up to him, and when she did, Spyro used his tail to push her wing, throwing her off balance. She went out of control, but regained her balance eventually. She was so engulfed in anger that she forgot to warn him about an oncoming tree, directly in Spyro's path... or maybe she did that on purpose, but Spyro was too busy laughing to notice it. Cynder ended up winning the race.

During the rest of the day, Spyro and Cynder just played silly and childish games like this. At about midday they found a nice sized giant bat to eat. They were playing a game of tag when Cynder noticed the moon reflecting white light. **(A/N The way they tell time in this story is different because the world doesn't spin like it used to. So, instead they look at how the moon reflects the light to tell time.)** "Hey Spyro, do you think we should be getting back to the temple? It's getting close to white moon."

"Yeah." He answered, "Don't want to be caught out here sleeping, things all over the place will take that as a free meal." With that said, the dragons started to make their way back to the temple.

They found it a couple of minutes later, and sat on the stone walkway just outside of the temple. They sat, watching the moon and wildlife until they saw blazing light from the moon. The dragons went into the temple. They sat there, Cynder leaning on Spyro, and watched the egg. Spyro started to say something, "Remember when we were in the center of the world, and just before I stopped the world from being completely torn apart, you said, 'I lo-' " There was a faint cracking noise.

"Wait," Cynder whispered, suddenly alert, "did you here that?" Spyro nodded. They instinctively looked towards the egg. Then they saw the crack in it. The crack started to spread and the egg shook. Then the egg's top half completely exploded, and a slimy, small creature stumbled out from the top of the egg. It was white, except for it's small wings and underbelly, which was a lightning blue. But it also had a strange pattern on it's rib cage that was colored crimson red. It started hissing and snapping at the two of them. Then it opened it's mouth and out came a small bolt of lightning that stung Spyro in the nose.

"Ouch!" Spyro yelped. "That hurt." He said while rubbing his nose.

"Whoa," Cynder gasped, "did you see that? His lightning was blue!"

"It was? I guess I was too busy getting hurt to notice." Spyro replied evenly.

Cynder walked over to the dragon, whispering things to herself. She reached over to it with her paw, and pushed it over onto it's back. "It's a boy." She reported to Spyro. The dragon scrambled to get back to his feet, but Cynder wrapped him up in her tail and brought him over to Spyro. She passed the small dragon to him.

"We got a mean one here." Spyro said, watching the dragon try to bite his tail. Then it latched onto the part of his tail that connected to his tailblade. "Ouch!" Spyro dropped the dragon and it immediately started hissing at him again. "This damn thing hates me!" And right after he said it the dragon bounded over to his foot and latched onto that too. The only difference this time was that instead of just biting and holding on, he started shooting little bolts of lightning out of it's mouth, electrocuting Spyro's foot.

Cynder laughed, "You're having more trouble with that than you had with Malefor." Then she reached over with her paw and grabbed the dragon. He stopped as soon as he felt her touch him. Then she grabbed him with her tail and he tried to rest. He didn't like Spyro, so he kept a wary eye on him.

"So... Now that this beastly little thing is hatched, should we go back to warfang?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Well you tell me, purple boy." Cynder said. She was used to Spyro making decisions.

Spyro thought for a second, "Yeah, I guess so. It's not like we have anything else to do here."

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked with a glint of humor in her eyes, "You could race me again?"

"No... Just, no."

"How about to Warfang?" She teased. Then she blasted into the air, making her own personal air current with her wind element.

Spyro shook his head, "Well, it's one way to live." Then he took off after Cynder, leaving the temple behind.

* * *

**Well, I updated this from when I posted it. A SECOND time. Hope you guys like it better. I read through it once and I was like, "This is retarded." (I forever curse myself for writing that. It just disgusted me.)**

**Here's how they tell time in this story. Green moonlight is morning and early morning (3 am to 11 am). Dark moon is midday to 2 pm. Red/orange moon is 2 pm to 5 or 6 pm. White moon is 6 or 7 pm to about 10 pm. And blazing moon is 10 pm to 3 am.**

**One more thing, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Feel free to inspire me with elements to add and stuff because I will be coming up with my own elements in this story. So if you want to see a specific element in action just tell me. Inspire me with characters too. Just minor ones or non-adventuristic ones because I already have that planned out. Tell me what you think, and until next time-Whitherfang.**


	2. Training and Friends

**Hello guys, and look what I've got here... more entertainment! If you liked last chapter you'll probably like this one. Heck, if you didn't like last chapter you wouldn't be reading this now!**

**The only background knowledge for this is that this takes place approximately 13 years after the prologue and the 'dragon' is in training with Spyro. He is also the adopted son of Cynder and Spyro, and they are in Warfang. Spyro also has mastered the dark elements.**

**DIS-FREAKING-CLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with the actual Spyro games. (Watch, soon enough I'll be screaming at the disclaimer. And believe me, it gets entertaining ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Training, and Friends**

Spyro observed his adopted son as he explained the move they were practicing. The dragon was mainly a white color with a light blue underbelly and wings. His foot long horns shot straight into the air above him with no curve to them at all, making a sharp point at the very tip. His tail was straight and long, with one, straight spike at the end and two blades on either side that curved inward and fused with the spike. The dragon was average size for his age, thirteen, but if someone looked close enough, they could see the strong muscles built from eight years of training. But the most interesting thing about him was, instead of the normal yellow lightning that was common in most lightning dragons, his lightning was blue. His name was Tarique.

Tarique watched closely as Spyro showed him a lightning attack. It was broken apart into three segments: first, you would stun an opponent with a lightning blast or static burst. Second, you would power stroke into the air, and finally, you would end the attack with a lightning comet. A relatively simple attack, but effective at the same time. After Spyro finished showing him, Tarique tried it himself. Spyro watched as Tarique did the move flawlessly, ending with a large explosion on the dirt floor and straw dummies flying multiple yards back.

"Good job, Tarique." Spyro said. Tarique smiled, and then Spyro continued, "Now try adding a Lightning spiral after you hit the ground." Tarique nodded and set the dummies back up. He was about to start the move when Spyro held up a large paw. He waited until Spyro set up an extra ten straw dummies around the encirclement of the rest. When Spyro finished, Tarique began again, first sparking all the dummies around him. The spark served for little harm, but was useful at diverting the attention of enemies. Then he launched into the air with one, strong, stroke of his wings, sending him about ten feet into the air. After that he slammed into the ground with an electric blast, causing an explosion and multiple dummies to be sent flying around him. Finally, he got up and jumped into the air. He began to spin, sending blue lightning dancing around the room, illuminating it to a new level, and knocking the rest of the dummies to the ground. Some were even cut in half.

Spyro smiled in pride and satisfaction at his adopted son. "Great." He said, "That was an extremely advanced move that you did. No small feat for a thirteen year old dragon." Spyro raised his gargantuas paw and patted him on the back. "Just remember that the higher you go in the air, and how fast you are going determine the size of the explosion in a Lightning Comet."

"Okay. Thanks, Spyro." Tarique said.

He waited for Spyro to show him another move, but the next move didn't come. Instead, Spyro said, "Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends? You've earned some free time."

At this Tarique looked stunned, Spyro rarely let him get off of training so early, after all it was before midday, "Thanks." He said with more enthusiasm than before. Then Tarique hastily walked out of the room. He stepped outside and on the soft, green, grass. Tarique looked at the surroundings around him. There was the training tower behind him, where he just exited. His single dragon house, where he lived, was to the left. Spyro's and Cynder's house was to the right, past the training tower. He looked ahead, to the bridge that connected the floating Warfang and the piece of land in the air that he was on. He thought about walking across that old and rickety bridge. Not likely. He stretched out his light blue and golden wings and took flight. He rode the air current to the dragon section of Warfang, which took up about a third of the city.

~(-)~

Tarique circled the dragon section of Warfang. He contemplated going to the schooling grounds (There always was a few smug dragons to school anyways) but he didn't want to get in another fight with the bullies. He wanted a peaceful day. Well the ancestors say, "Too bad!" So in an attempt to get away from the fighting, he touched down in the gardens, where dragons liked to spend a lot of their time and there was minimal fights._ It would be a great place to live,_ Tarique reflected as he noticed a few houses for dragons at the edge of the gardens. _It might be a great place to get away from all that training too._

Tarique started to wander a bit, with no aimed direction. He walked around rose bushes and many other plants. Then he noticed something on the other side of the gardens. Tarique immediately recognized it as four dragons that were about his age. One was red, another was sky blue, and one was green, and the final dragon, who was surrounded by the others, was a dark blue color, like the ocean at night. At first they looked like a group of friends talking, but Tarique's instincts told him otherwise. He walked a bit closer and realized that his instincts were correct. The dark blue dragon had a large gash on it's rib cage. Tarique jumped into the air and glided towards the group, intent on stopping whatever was going on.

When Tarique was close enough he landed on the grass. He walked a few steps closer and slunk down in the grass. He silently observed the small group of dragons. He didn't recognize these dragons, but he immediately tagged them as trouble makers. The red dragon spoke first, "Well, it looks like you'll be regretting your decision to come to the gardens today. This'll teach you to stay out of our way."

The light blue dragon spoke up, "Too bad you can't fight back. If only you had an element, then you might be able to at least try to stop this punishment." Tarique started to realize what was causing the bullying.

The green dragon looked at his fellow culprits, "He wouldn't be able to stop us anyways. Look, too much bones and no muscle." The three bullies laughed harshly.

"I just want to be left alone, okay!" The dark blue dragon looked like he was pleading.

The blue dragon looked to the red one, "Did you here that, Sai? He wants to be left alone."

The red one, or Sai responded, "Alright then, let's leave him alone then." The three dragons began to turn around, making Tarique dash behind the closest shrub so he wasn't seen. They didn't seem to notice Tarique, but he noticed the evil smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Sai lashed his tail out like a whip, leaving a bloodied cut on the dark blue dragons face. All three of the bullies turned around. "Oh!" Sai said, "I didn't mean to do that! Here let me help-" He stopped talking when the green dragon slammed his shoulder into the dark blue dragon's rib cage, sending him sprawling across the grass.

"Nice one, Dante." Sai said.

"Yeah, he'll be feeling that for a week." The light blue dragon said. Then the light blue dragon stepped up and stamped his foot on the other dragons snout, making a sickening crack and slam. Even the other two bullies, Sai and Dante, flinched.

"Ouch!" Dante said, "Dang, that'd hurt."

"Good job, Tiak," Sai said with a bit of bitterness in his voice, "He's feeling that one." Then Sai beckoned the other two dragons over the dark blue dragon, who was writhing in pain. But, even after what the three jerks did to him, he did not shed a tear. Then the bullys looked at each other and got the same idea, they started kicking him and whipping him with their tails.

Tarique couldn't stand it anymore, he burst out from behind the bush and charged full speed into Sai, pearl white horns first. Sai heard him coming and barely had enough time to react, but it didn't help him much. Tarique hit him with his horns and caused and electric burst right as he hit Sai, sending him flying and the other two dragons stumbling backwards.

Tarique knew it was risky fighting three dragons at the same time, especially with little or no help. He accounted each dragons elements and weaknesses. Dante's presumed element was earth, because he was green, and as Tarique analyzed him, he noticed that he was off balanced and a little overwieght. He would probably be easy to deal with if Tarique watched out for his charge. Tiak, the light blue dragon, looked scared and scrony. Tarique could probably use a series of scare tactics and overpowering attacks, he just had to watch out for his ice breath. Sai was the real problem though. Tarique knew he would take down the other two dragons without much trouble, but when it came down to him and Sai... He would think about that later.

All of those observations lasted only a few seconds, then the real action began. Dante charged at Tarique like a bull, head down and all, and Tarique got ready to jump. When Dante was only a few feet away, Tarique shot a bolt of electricity right at the tip of his snout, and then Tarique lofted himself into the air while Dante couldn't see. Dante kept on charging, still blinded from Tarique's electricity, and he slammed right into Tiak. Tiak saw him coming and tried to move out of the way, but the effort was in vain. Tiak was simply not as fast as Tarique. The two dragons stumbled over each other, trying to get up. Then Tarique bombarded them with a series of advanced lightning moves, immobalizing Dante with a lightning net, and frying Tiak with a lightning spread. (a move that blasts the opponent with one bolt of lightning, and then from where that lightning bolt hit, more arcs of electricity shoot out from that and on and on and on.) Both dragons were incapacitated after that.

Then Tarique turned towards Sai, who watched in horror as his two best friends were smashed by this stranger. But Sai had a great poker face. Sai laughed, "You seriously think that just because you beat those two wimps up, you scare me?" He snorted, almost believing his lie, "Well, I got news for you: you don't."

Looking back at this, Tarique would laugh at Sai's pathetic attempt to unerve him. "Okay, well I have news for _you_. 'Cause you're in for a helluva' suprise." Tarique retorted. Sai tensed, and then he gathered enough nerve to charge, or at least try to. What he didn't know was that Tarique was using a special move that only him and Spyro knew. He was sending an electric current through the ground that locked up opponent's muscles. Very clever, but, like everything, it had it's ups and downs too. As soon as Tarique lifted his paw, Sai would be able to move again. So, with both sides unable to make a move, Tarique had the advantage because Sai was confused and distracted by his immobility. While Sai was trying to figure out how to move, Tarique was preparing himself for when he did have to move his paw. He slowly made an invisible shield that would electrocute anyone who touched him, and charged it with enough static energy to blow a house apart.

Soon Tarique was finished charging the shield. It lingered about a foot a way from his actual body and if it was visible, it would be the exact shape of Tarique, only bigger. Tarique moved his paw off of the ground and Sai was immediately released. Sai stood there for a second, looking confused, but soon got his bearings back and shot a fireball at Tarique. Tarique shot the fireball with a bolt of lightning and it exploded in midair. Sai waited no longer and shot two more fireballs at Tarique and started to charge. Tarique did the same to the first fireball as he did to the one before it, and he dodged the second, taking extra care so that it didn't even get close to touching his shield. Meanwhile, Sai kept on charging, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't going to even so much as touch Tarique. He only became suspicious when instead of Tarique moving out of his way, he stood there, still as a rock. But, it was too late to stop now. Sai gained speed as he charged and soon he was making himself like a comet, with fire blazing around him. Then he hit Tarique's shield and nothing could prepare Sai for the blast and the bang that awaited. He must have flew at least fifty yards backwards, steaming, as he was flung in the air from the accumalative static energy. The sound was like an asteroid hitting the world right next to him. Heck, the whole entire thing was like an asteroid hitting the world right next to him. He landed with a thud and was out cold.

"And the reporter said that, 'Charging a highly advanced lightning dragon after he froze you for at least thirty seconds is a bad idea.' " Then Tarique strolled over to the area where Sai landed. Sai was bleeding badly and looked like he broke a rib or two. Still, he deserved it. Tarique then went over to the victim of the bullies. He noticed Dante dragging the beat up Tiak away from the area. With a sharp glare and a deep growl, Tarique scared Dante into moving twice as fast as he was before. After that Tarique gave no heed to any of the other dragons. Tarique picked the sleeping dark blue dragon up, threw him over his shoulder, and started to walk towards the hospital. Tarique noticed a few dragons rushing to where the fight happened, so he picked up his pace.

~(-)~

After a few tiring minutes, Tarique made it to the hospital. He stepped into the doors and set the dragon on the ground. Then, with his forepaw, wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He yelled for a nurse and one came, really fast, through the doors and into the office. She was a pink dragon and had a red underbelly and wings. Her horns were shaped into cresents, curving backwards and then back towards her snout.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked, looking quite confused.

"Bullying." Tarique responded evenly.

"Bullying?" She repeated.

"That's what I said." Tarique said, a little annoyed. Then he continued, "Tell whoever this dragon is to meet me at the gardens three days from now."

"I'm not sure if he'll be out by then." She said.

"He will." Tarique started to walk away.

"But-"

"There's no but about it. Just do what I asked you to." Then Tarique continued to walk away.

~(-)~

Tarique was flying over the gardens. He looked down at the small crowd around where the fight scene had been. He recognized two military dragons investigating what had happened. There was blood streaked along the grass, most likely from Sai, but it looked like Dante did well and brought his two accomplices towards the hospital. Tarique looked ahead though.

He flew for another few minutes towards the gaurdian hall. He needed to speak to the new fire gaurdian Sarkan, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer about the bullying that has been popping up everywhere. You can think of Tarique as an undercover agent for the gaurdians. He learns about what's going on in the young dragon world and reports things to the gaurdians. But that wasn't the only reason he was going to the Hall of the Gaurdians. His only real friends were the sons and daughters of the Gaurdians. Sarkan had a daughter named Alana, who Tarique hoped to become more than friends with eventually. Cyril had a daughter named Vindrasi, and he was good friends with her too. And his friend Exali, who was the son of Terrador. **(A/N Yes all of you Metallica fans I named him Exali, now leave me alone!)**

Soon, Tarique lighted down in front of the largest statue in the city. It was a bronze statue of Ignitus, the fire gaurdian before Sarkan. He was said to be one of the greatest dragons of all time. Spyro always told Tarique stories about him when he was younger, making Ignitus look like a legend in Tarique's eyes. But Tarique had noticed that when Spyro told him the stories of Ignitus, Spyro's eyes always started to look sad. Tarique couldn't help but read the inscription on the statue in front of him. It read, _The grand statue of Ignitus, fire guardian and mentor of Spyro._ He sat there for a moment, and pondered about what it would've been like to know him. But, he didn't sit there for long. He walked across the stone walkways and entered through the large, inscripted doors. There was a guard at the the doors that entered into the conference room. He was a full grown, and a dark red color. He had polished, silver armor that covered almost his whole entire body. He noticed Tarique and spoke, "The guardians are conferencing. If you wish to speak to someone else, use the side doors."

Tarique nodded in thanks. He proceded to the side doors. He was originally going to see Terrador before he did anything else, but since they were having a conference (Which usually lasted two or three hours), he might as well go see Alana, Vindrasi or Exali. _Definately Alana, _Tarique thought, _yeah I'll go see her._

He wove his way through the maze of hallways and rooms. Anyone that was unfamiliar with the building would undoubtably have gotten lost in the huge place, but, luckily for Tarique, he had visited and borrowed rooms here a lot. Particularly when Spyro and Cynder had missions or he had to report to the guardians about young dragon life.

In a few minutes Tarique had made his way to Alana's room. He called out to Alana through the door. No answer. He tried calling out even louder, but to no avail. Annoyed, he slowly pushed the door open. Inside was Alana's room. It was an extremely large bedroom for a young dragoness. The walls were painted red with different patterns and decorations on them. Next to the door was a chest full of armor and miscellaneous. On the left wall was her desk, where she kept antiques and some other decorative things. Opposite from Alana's desk was a five foot tall and two foot wide bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. Reading was one of Alana's favorite hobbies, along with training and spending time with her friends. On the back wall was Alana's bed. It was a ten foot square, because dragons do not sleep like humans, and it's pillows were arranged into a semi-circle. And laying on the bed, with her crimson eyes focused on a book, was Alana. Her scales were the color of Scarlet, and her horns were gray, and shaped like Cynder's.

"Hi." Tarique said casually.

Alana jumped like she'd been electrocuted, nearly knocking her book and several other items off of her bed. Then she glared at him, "Can you warn me before you walk right in like that next time?"

Tarique sighed, "I tried, but you didn't answer."

At this Alana looked confused, but she shrugged and urged Tarique over. Then she said, "Did you here about the explosion at the gardens today?"

Tarique tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah."

"Do you know how that happened?"

Then Tarique responded, "Eh... Well... I kind of caused it."

"You're lying, aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I caused that. I got into a fight with three bullies and well... I wasn't exactly the one on the receiving end of that explosion."

"You beat _three _more bullies up again? That's the third day in a row! Seriously, can't you just tell them to go away? The gaurdians are going to start getting mad at you." She responded.

"Hey, if you saw a helpless dragon getting beaten like the one I saw today was, you'd do the same thing." He retorted, "Those three deserved worse. I had to take the victim to the hospital because of what they were doing to him."

"Whatever," She said, calmer than before, "Just don't tell the gaurdians that it was you who caused the explosion, they'll be angry." He nodded, but he still was going to talk to Terrador about the bullying problem.

"Okay. So..." He said, then he asked, "What're you reading?"

She closed the book and hid it behind her. "Just some... Ummm... Fire techniques." She said nervously.

"Oh, really? Let me see then." He jumped behind her and searched for the book. She scrambled to turn around, and slid the book on the opposite side of her body. Then she jumped off of the bed and ran for her desk, and before Tarique could get there, she put the book in a drawer full of books, and mixed them up.

"Ha! Take a good guess on which one it is now, won't you?" She teased.

"Hmmm..." Tarique looked around, "Was it that one?"

Alana almost gasped, but she stopped herself before anything came out. Tarique pointed right next to the one she had hidden, "Nope." She said. Luckily for her, Tarique wouldn't be able to find the book she was reading. It was called, _Dealing With a Crush on Your Best Friend, _and, It just so happens that Tarique was, in fact, her best friend.

"So, now that you're done looking for that book, what do ya want to do?" She said, happy to get him away from the book.

"Wanna spar?" He asked. Tarique would be happy to fight a dragoness that was better than an average fighter.

"Sure, that'd be fun." She replied. She would be happy to spar too. The last time she had sparred was two weeks before.

"This'll be fun," Tarique said. Then they walked out of the room, talking about random things on their way to the arena.

~(-)~

About twenty minutes later, the dragons were just finishing up getting their armor on. Tarique had specialy made armor that enhanced his power with lightning. His helmet was golden and completely covered his forehead and the ares around his eyes. His snout had one long, flat strip of metal that gradualy got thinner as it reached the end of his snout. It was the exact same on the bottom half of his snout but it wasn't connested to anything so it alowed Tarique to move his jaw. His long and thick neck was covered in golden scale armor. His back and underbelly had larger scales on them but, other than that, looked the same. His legs were plated and golden.

Alana's armor was completely crimson red. The top of her head had a piece of red armor that started from the snout and continued backwards until shot out six inches behind her head, making a sharp point at the end. The armor on her neck was shaped into multiple large rings that overlaped the ring below them, and curved outward and into the air, giving her artificial spikes. Her underbelly continued this pattern with semi-circles but her back did the same except the armor moved into three seperate rows. Her tail was bare, but her legs were completely plated and at her joints spikes shot about two inches into the air, giving her an extra weapon. She looked unerving.

Once they had put all the armor on, they walked into the practice arena. It was completely vacant except for them, which Tarique was okay with. He didn't like being watched by unfamiliar dragons. They were on opposite sides when Tarique called out, "Are you ready?" He yelled.

"Yeah." She replied, "On three."

Tarique nodded. Then, simultaneously they counted, "One... Two... Three!" Then they charged at each other.

* * *

**Oh, cliffie, you're back! I missed you so much my old buddy! And guess what? Oh, how sweet of you to bring daddy a slobbery, chewed up card! Ahhh... It's okay buddy, it's the thought that counts, right?**

**So, as you may or may not be able to see, there's a cliffhanger here! And, oh look at the time, it's chapter 1! Well, I like cliffhangers a lot so... anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, yes, I know, it was a really long chapter wasn't it? Well I'll try to make the other one shorter for you guys, especialy since this took two WEEKS to write. So don't forget to review and have a great time at Castle Park. (You non-Americans won't understand)**

**I'll be sure to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
